SILVER PATH
by dnie
Summary: How does Gin spend his last moments? Could he find what he seeks? What would Rangiku do? What does Kira feel about his imminent death? Untold love, when all is about to end, what would you do? GinxRan Kira. oneshot.


Okay, disclaimer: Bleach and lyrics to Bleach Musical 1)bengara koushi and 2) mou hitotsu no chijou don't belong to me though they are cool. I am an avid Bleach fan and foremostly GinxRan. I don't like it if he died but I don't see any way out for him. Sad ya TT anyway enjoy and RR if you would TQ

**SILVER PATH  
**

_Ja ja furi ame ni nure nagara_

**While becoming soaked in the rain...**

_Shinobu omoi wo tamoto ni kakusu_

**I hide my secret thoughts in my sleeves**

_Anata wo matta ishidatami_

**On the stone mats that wait for you...**

_Ochiru shizuku no hakana sa yo_

**falls drops of the moment**

He was defeated. He sighed. However he was not dead. He was dizzy. His zanpaktou was broken. He could feel his reiatsu fading but he still moved on. He tried to lose everybody. Now nobody would bother him cuz he lost. Even Aizen taichou ignored him and battled with the rest. At least he kept his promise to me. He found a shattered wall and sat against it. Still, it was too painful that he had to lie down. His breath were getting quicker. His senses were fuzzy but his mind was not. Suddenly his stomach grumbled. He smiled. He remembered when he was small. That was when he met her. She was almost dying out of hunger because she had reiatsu. He could vividly remember the empty lifeless look on her face as he forced her to eat the dried persimmons he had. "Rangiku" he whispered to himself. Suddenly all of his lifestory flashed in front of him. I'm dying, he told himself. He tried to remember her smell. She who always smelled like 3-day sakura with a hint of sake cuz she just loved to drink. He couldn't tell her to stop drinking because he feared she would tell him to stop hiding away. Or maybe that's why she started that drinking habit-so that he would stop her. But the coward in him would never do it.

_Mieso de mienai onnagokoro_

**Somewhat visible yet not visible a woman's heart**

_Mieso de mienai otokogokoro_

**Somewhat visible yet not visible a man's heart**

Gin tried to sense her reiatsu. It was weak, presumably from the duel with those 3 brats of Halibel. Never fond of them, ever. Never been good with brats cuz everytime I see them I wanna tease them to the point they'd cry. Case in point was Rangiku's bratty taichou. Rangiku talked too much of him he felt like she needed that brat more than him. But that's what you get when you distanced yourself from everyone.

_futari wa maru de bengara koushi_

**The two of us are just like a bengara pattern lattice**

_kawaii ano ko wa akantare_

**That cute girl is no good for me**

He tried to adjust his sense of direction. He concluded that Rangiku was on one of the pillars. Perhaps Izuru put her there after he cured her. He pulled himself together and stood up. He used shunpo and moved to the pillar. He was right. Rangiku was there, lying but still breathing. Her exquisite sun kissed hair shone under the bright sun. Rangiku was very weak. She was lying down there, unmoving. Her reiatsu was still faint. It was as if she wasn't resisting.

_Kizuite atashi no kono kokoro_

**Understand my heart...**

"Why is it when I see ya, ya always layin down dyin," he broke the ice. No answer. He then called her name. She opened her mouth but no voice came out. " ya hungry Rangiku? Gomen, I didn' have anythin fer ya " He teased her. He fell to his knees beside her and touched her cheeks. She opened her eyes weakly. "Good girl,". Gin then put his hand on her side and chanted something. A barrier of light encompassed Rangiku. It was too bright that Rangiku could not see anything. Rangiku slowly felt her life returning to her. Gin was healing her!

Rangiku wanted to stop him. She wanted to shout but nothing came out. He realised that. They have been together for all their childhood years to be able to understand her. Of course she didn't know he knew the arts of healing. He was never in the 4th squad. But Aizen taichou was an impressive master. He knew almost everything there was to know about seireitei. He was a kid when he met Aizen and he was not very skilled. Aizen had taught him a lot. He would have died in the streets of Rokungai if he hadn't saved him. They all called him genius for passing the academy in one year but really he put a lot of hardwork into it. Aizen was not the approving sort. He would have gotten a lot of wounds after training with hollows and the hollowfication research. But he could not return to home, where Rangiku was and be wounded. He learned to heal his own wound. But he would not tell Rangiku anything. He did not want Rangiku involved. That was also the only thing he implored from Aizen taichou. _**'spare Rangiku'**_ Had Aizen taichou not agreed to it, he would have taken his own life because he could not, ever, take her life.

"Gin!" Rangiku shouted so loud that it snapped him out of his thoughts. Rangiku grabbed him and embraced him. "Stop it Gin, you'll kill yourself.." She said faintly. Her smell, her warmth as she pressed his head on her shoulder, it was…. Her left hand grabbed his right hand. He felt something in his chest. He felt what he had always felt a long time ago when he was living with her at Rukongai.

"is this contentment?" he asked himself. He then felt something wet on his forehead. He raised his face and saw Rangiku crying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes wet like diamonds in a coursing river. They shone so clear and so sad.

_Maido ookini hona sainara_

**Everytime, Take care, Later**

" why didn't you tell me anything Gin, what you are doing, where are you going?" she said between her sobs. "and you always save me, always there for me, but you never let me by your side.."

_Kini naru futari wa bengara koushi_

**The anxious two of us are like a Bengara pattern lattice**

_Kobune ukabete doko e yara_

**Floating on a small boat, Where shall we go?**

" you are as you are, I won't change anything about you, that's why.." his speech stopped. He coughed. There was blood. Rangiku screamed, calling Kira to help her. Gin held her hand tighter.

" Don'. I was selfish. Tell Izuru 'm sorry, and 'e was a good fukutaichou" Rangiku became more frantic. "don't go where I can't follow you Gin. Don't do this to me again.." she pleaded, her voice broken.

_Kini naru futari wa bengara koushi_

**The anxious two of us are like a Bengara pattern lattice**

_Kobune ukabete kyou mo yuku_

**The small boat floats again today and goes**

" If I were, were born in the transient world, Rangiku.. I wish to see you again- as a man. I have always loved you Rangiku, you should know that." He had lost his sight and half his body was numb. He took her hand to his face and kissed it. He heard something very faint like "me too". Then darkness came and he welcomed it…

Kira was healing helping Unohana taichou healing the injured. She seemed to have a lot of people in her bankai-Hinamori, Hitsugaya taichou, Ukitake taichou. He saw Hisagi and Komamura taichou looking very dishelleved and miserable. He could almost feel what Hisagi was feeling. To get back his taichou only to lose him again. That feeling made Kira very frantic. He wished he could remember all he had learned when he was in the 4th squad. His hands trembled. He tried to restore Iba's reiatsu but he was too tired since he had used a lot of his own between the fights to protect the pillars and healing people.

He wasn't sure what he saw but in the midst of the chaos and hazy view he saw a premonition, kind of a silhouette of a snow fox, looking at him from afar-no, not snow, but a silver fox. Then he heard a familiar voice calling him, "I-zu-ru.." It was the fox. Then it disappeared. He then heard Matsumoto's wailing, and her sobs. Kira finally understood.

_chuuseishin sore dake ga motsu chikara_

**my loyalty is my only strength**

_dokomademo dokomademo tsuike iku_

**so I will follow you no matter where you go**

_susumu michi gin iro no michi_

**the path I walk is the silver path**


End file.
